


Love Blossoms

by UWUER



Series: Tell Me why Oneshots or stories [2]
Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Tyler Ronan, Help, How Do I Tag, I need the punctuation God NOW, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other, Sarcastic Tyler Ronan, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Timeline is Fucked, Top Michael Alibi, Trans Tyler Ronan, Why Did I Write This?, but thats for later, im so lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWUER/pseuds/UWUER
Summary: Hey so you may think oh this story is similar and the story is but Im changing up the names because honestly theres little to no Michael x Tyler fan fiction and fractionally if I cant read it then bitch I'll make it ( ͡~ ₃ ͡°)✌ so yeah enjoy this yall
Relationships: Michael Abila/Tyler Ronan
Series: Tell Me why Oneshots or stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913668
Comments: 13
Kudos: 4





	1. Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also any Writers wanna add to this like co write just hmu or send a text through comments.

Soooo 

This is a ABO Universe anyone who doesn't like that well fuck off *ahem* I mean theres the door ---> (Imaginary door lol) ☜ ( ͠Ⓘ ₃ ͠Ⓘ )

So until further notice there are 5 characters 

Side characters dont count lol

Tyler Ronan  
(Omega)  
Likes:  
his sister  
Weed  
Music (preferable sad which a mix or rock)  
Dislikes: Eddy  
Mary Ann ( to an level)  
loud people

Alyson Ronan  
(beta)  
Likes:  
Gaming  
Building  
Food  
Dislikes:  
Eddy  
Glitches

  


Eddy  
(beta)  
Likes:  
Alcohol  
Mary Ann  
Dislikes:  
Tyler  
no alcohol

  


Michael Alibi  
(Alpha)  
Likes  
Cooking  
Weed  
Warmth  
Dislikes:  
Homophobic people  
Peanut butter  
Cigarettes 

  


Rachel  
(Alpha)  
Likes:  
Michael  
food  
Peanut butter  
sports  
Dislikes  
wasted food  
Alcohol

  



	2. Burned Bridiges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a wonderful Michael x Tyler fanfic Im writing and I think its an honor to be the first Michael x Tyler fanfic writers lol 
> 
> also I was gonna post two chapters but my first got deleted by my own stupidity so 1 chapter today sorry not sorry
> 
> but Im actually sorry ;(
> 
> and ao3 keeps messing up my format so you guys have this ugly brick of writing to read (update fixed it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU

Intro 

Tyler sat on the tile floor blood and bruised he made another mistake he knew he could not erase, he slipped up most could say , he exposed he was an omega and gay to an alpha he thought he could trust but he was wrong oh he was so wrong. The alpha he trusted betrayed him so easily he was shocked and exposed him to everyone in his noisy community and because of this his step father beat him( t(✧^✧)t fuck you Eddy ) and they moved to fucking but fuck nowhere to persevere the Ronan name because of the embarrassing stunt Tyler pulled and Tyler was furious no that was an understatement to say Tyler was furious, he was livid because in a family 

With an alcoholic father which so much alcohol intake he could kill a whale, an unstable mother which on a bad day could be sent on a frenzy, and a game addict which has 10,000 hours unloaded into her console but the fucking gay omega is the black sheep of the family of fucking course what a fucking joke his family is, Tyler really wanted to rip out the lime times just crush them underneath his bloody hands and watch them crumble but he knew the strength required to do any of that would just put him into more excruciating pain and he couldn't even do that so he did what he did best and bottled the anger inside himself until he exploded which would get him beat to a pulp most likely 

So he just laid there in pain unable to move and watch the earth pass him by without anyway to tell it to stop just like it always has Tyler thought as he noticed black spots surrounding his vision What did I do to deserve this 1-3 (Im gonna start using time skips like this because Tyler fell unconscious so we dont have an accurate time but in other chapters It will will depict more clearer depending on what happens Tyler woke up with a stinging pain in his ribs 

Ahhhhh Tyler screamed 

Wow calm down are you ok Tyler Alyson asked voice full of worry but a hint of horror 

I mean apart of the screaming, broken ribs, and blood Im as fit as a fiddle Ok 

Jackass you stitch up your own wounds Alyson said dropping the gauze and bandages Tyler didn't even know she had 

No no noo Come back Im *cough* sorry Tyler says coughing up blood 

Holy shit we need to take you to the hospital like NOW Alyson said with a new expression covering her face 

oh come on I've survived worse and if dad finds out he's gonna beat me again so thats not an option Tyler said joking but sadness seeping through his voice Tyler replied 

Fuck...ok Im gonna need some alcohol and more gauze these look bad Alyson said looking down on him like some pity party (p.s. Tyler is insecure soooo this is what he sees) 

Yeah you go do that ......thanks by the way Tyler says as he signs her off 

Um ...ok Alyson says as she walks off 

....Silence is what Tyler was surrounded with once again it was everything he knew god he was so weak Tyler constantly thought maybe if he fought back more or maybe if he was born stronger....if he wasn't gay would his family be better..fuck fuck Tyler thought as he felt himself crying he hated LIVING WITH HIS STEP FATHER, HE HATED BEING AN OMEGA, and most of all he hated trusting people that he loved to then stab him in the back so he thought of the only thing logical he could do...he would betray them first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO


	3. New lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Alyson after patching each other up, get up and walk around there new community/town looking for side jobs and find a way to sign up for school work so they don't have to spend the morning with there abusive parents because really anything that involves not being home is the best for the Ronan Twins at this moment

Sunday morning 19th of May 5:26 am

Its soo dark Tyler thought...why is it soo dark? Tyler thought asked to himself confused, Tyler sat up from the floor with ease which then only brought more questions Why was he on the floor? How did he heal so quickly? I mean he heard that Alpha's heal quickly but he was an omega ...WAIT was he a ALPHA Tyler ran to the bathroom with speed that could outrun a cheetah which only supported his original thought but suddenly when he grabbed the handle it...was.hot....IT WAS FUCKIN HOT Tyler let go of the bathroom handle and flew back hitting his head on the living room floor which seemed to cold he slowly sat up from the floor to then be on ceiling, what the fuck is HAPPENING Tyler SCREAMED He felt like puking, did he smoke something before he went to bed??? Tyler thought to himself he felt like he was dying then crying then disgusted AHHHHH Screamed Tyler shooting up from the cardboard little makeshift bed he was in drenched in sweat,

hugh hugh hugh Tyler sighed god he was such a fucking mess  
Tyler grabbed the nearest thing near him which was he old back back and just hugged it for dear life and just sat there let out a few tears and just sat there  
He got his hopes up and got screwed just like always, nothing ever goes his way  


(walking noises I dunno ;< )  


Shit Im not supposed to be up, Tyler whispered  
Tyler in a fit of panic quickly out his body and stared snoring quite loudly in fact  


*creeeeeeeeeeeeek*  
Ty-Ty are you ok Alyson asked voice sounding really tired  


.......Tyler come on for one don't snore and two when have you ever slept in fetal position Alyson asked

Tyler Ronan you get up right now or I swear to god I'll tickle you and I promise on everything Ive ever known I wont be gentle, Alyson threat-end 

ok then TYLER, Alyson said voice laced with irritation as she knelled down next to Tyler's "sleeping body" 

And as Tyler felt cold finger tips on his bandaged love handles he knew his sister wasn't playing so the only thing he could do now was endure what would happen next or mysteriously wake up 

Tyler bit his tongue and chose to endure the onslaught this was gonna take over his body 

Alyson looked down on Tyler one more time before coming up with a plan 

hmm he's really asleep must have been my imagination Alyson said out-loud before closing the door in Tyler's room 

Holy fuck that was close, Tyler said 

Hah I knew you weren't asleep Alyson said proudly 

aww fuck ok you caught me woo hoo are you happy Tyler said to Alyson scoffing in the process

Alyson opened her mouth to say something but closed it as fast as she opened, Tyler are you ok Alyson asked her voice sounding tired but worried ( Sad stuff below beware, you have been warned) 

God no do I look fucking ok, The only reason were here is because I just couldn't keep my stupid mouth closed, We both have mental, physical, and emotional abusive parents and on top of that IM A FUCKIN OMEGA just some shitty good for nothing omega just so fuckin useless Tyler admitted crying 

Tyler...look at me, Alyson said looking down at Tyler

WHAT are you GOING TO SAY YOU'RE SORRY Tyler screamed at Alyson

No..because you're pathetic Alyson said with a blank face

Wha- Tyler asked but was then cutoff

All you do is suck up your feelings and hide away everything

But- Tyler tried to say but was then cutoff again

No BUTS you know you deserve better yet you treat yourself like shit why Tyler WHY DON'T YOU LOVE YOURSELF

Hey guys Progress is gonna be haulted becuase some jackass thinks they know my life

and I just need a little break


End file.
